A Cardinal's New Wings
by HongChong
Summary: After the events of Forever fall, and Cardin's rescue, the team takes a look at itself, before they make a decision. One that could affect the whole team. This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism, is welcome to improve for future chapters.
1. Prologue: A Dove and a Lark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, that is all Monty Oum's and Rooster Teeth's property. Also, while team CRDL is generally despised, I won't lie I didn't like them, the thought of a redemption story for them was an interesting thought, and decided to write this. read, enjoy, and give any and all constructive criticism, it will help when writing more chapters. also, go easy on me, this is my first fanfic.

A Cardinal's New Wings

Prologue: Dove and Lark

Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, three fourths of team CRDL, sat in one corner of the ship during the ride back to Beacon. Their leader, Cardin Winchester, was sitting away from them. All three knew why, after all, they did run to save their own skins and left Cardin for dead. They had heard that Jaune Arc, the blonde haired leader of team JNPR, the boy that Cardin bullied, saved him. They sat in silence for sometime during the ride, before Dove was the first to speak.  
"Our actions today are unacceptable guys."  
Sky nodded his head in agreement.  
"I agree Dove, Cardin had Jaune blackmailed, we left him for dead, and worst of all, these event just show how weak our team is. We need to start making changes. Not just for us, but for our team to make up for what we've done, right Russell? Russell?"  
Russell just kept looking out the window, oblivious to what the bronze and sky blue armored boys said, before he was tapped on the head by sky.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you hear anything we just said Russell?"  
The Mohawk headed man just looked at them with confusion, before speaking.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
Dove and Sky gave looks of exasperation, with sky face palming, before Dove started explaining what they should do.  
"Okay Russell, so Sky and I were talking, and we thought it would be in our teams best interest to start training together, and to stop bullying others, as well as apologize to who we've bullied."  
Russell laughed, but Dove and sky were had serious looks on their faces  
"Come on guys, why should we?"  
The two knights just stared at him in disbelief, the words even causing Dove's left eye to twitch slightly.  
"You know the reason why Thrush."  
"I truly doubt we need to change much."  
Dove was starting to get angry at the punk knight of their team. Before dove could start pulling his Mohawk, Sky then started to speak.  
"Russell, our actions today have just proven that team CRDL, is far from being called hunter material. As such, Dove and I have found that for us to prove ourselves, we need to start training together, as well as stop bullying others. One day we're going to have to fight alongside other teams, and if we keep treating others like crap, they may leave us for dead. I don't want to end up dead out there, so for our teams sake, we should apologize."  
Russell scoffed at them, and started laughing, while dove and sky were getting angrier. Dove grabbed Russell by his collar and raised his fist to punch him, but refrained, before he told Russell.  
"Punching you out of anger, that would be something that the old me would have done, but I know better now."  
Dove dropped Russell as he and sky just walked away from him, closer to where team RWBY and JNPR were.  
When they were approaching, the two teams glared at them, except for Jaune. The two stopped where they were and decided to sit down several feet away from them. As they sat down, dove began to speak.  
"You know we deserve those glares."  
"I know, it hurts, but we deserve them."  
"Once we begin training, we'll have to let our actions speak to them before we talk to them."  
"Agreed."  
As the two were talking, the two teams were discussing what they were talking about, with Nora being the first to speak up.  
"I wonder what those two are talking about?"  
The infinitely energetic girl just received shrugs from her teammates, with Ruby being the next to speak.  
"Whatever they're talking about, I'm sure it's not good."  
All but Jaune nodded their heads in agreement, before Jaune suddenly rose up.  
"Jaune, is something wrong?"  
The red haired spartan asked, before he spoke.  
"Pyrrha, I'm going to see what their talking about."  
The others were shocked, except Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss, who just looked at him before Yang spoke.  
"You know those are the guys who bullied you right? They could be planning to harm you."  
Jaune shook his head in response.  
"Yang, look at their faces, they seem like they're serious about something, and I'm going to figure it out."  
Yang shrugged her shoulders and told him.  
"Well good luck with that vomit boy. If they start something, we'll be here to kick their asses."  
As she finished her sentence, the blonde brawler pounded her fists together, as Jaune went to talk to the knights. As they kept talking, he coughed to get their attention, and they looked up to see him.  
"Oh hey Jaune... How are you doing?  
Dove raised his eyebrow in curiosity, before Jaune spoke.  
"I was just curious about what you guys were talking about, so I want to know."  
At that remark, the two just looked down, with Sky sighing before he explained.  
"Well, Jaune, after you saved Cardin, Dove and I had a talk, and decided that for us to get stronger, and work better together, we decided that the moment we get back to beacon, we're going to train until we can't train anymore, as well as start studying, and to apologize to very victim that we bullied. Since you came here, your the first in which we would like to extend an apology for what we have done."  
Dove sighed after that, and then he started to talk.  
"Jaune, our teams actions have hardly done us any good to earn comrades, so we would like to Say we're sorry for all that we've done, and hope to train with you in the future.  
As he finished his sentence, he held out his hand, and opened his eyes to reveal copper colored eyes and said to Jaune.  
"Will you train with me and sky? It may not be much, but we want earn people's forgiveness, and hope that this would be the beginning of our redemption and atone for what we've done."  
Jaune looked at the copper eyed boy in front of him, then to the sky blue knight beside him, a serious look on his face, before he grabbed Dove's hand, and shaked it vigorously, and said to them.  
"It takes a man to not admit his mistakes. It takes a true man to owe up to them, as well as seek forgiveness. I look forward to training with you guys, and besides, strangers, or old enemies in this case, are just friends to be made.  
Jaune smiled as he finished his sentence, and Dove and Sky gave probably the biggest smiles of their lives. While this was happening, team RWBY and JNPR were shocked at the events unfolding. Their shock going away, Ren was the first to break their silence.  
"From what we've seen, it seems Jaune struck a deal with those two. I wonder why?"  
As he finished, his energetic red headed friend spoke up.  
"Oooh, maybe they agreed to be his whipping boys, or that if they try anything, he'll break their legs."  
As she finished, a mischievous smile appeared on her face, before Pyrrha spoke.  
"We'll find out once Jaune returns to us."  
At that, they all nodded their heads In agreement and went back to their seats.  
Jaune returned to them, but Dove and Sky came along. Confused, Ruby spoke.  
"Jaune, why are they with you?"  
Jaune looked back to the two and said to his friends.  
"Guys, these two aren't planning anything against us. In fact, they want to train with us to become better."  
They all looked shocked at his statement, as why would two of their enemies would want to train with them?  
After Jaune said that, Dove spoke.  
"Guys listen. I know you have your doubts about us, and I don't blame you, but sky and I truly wish to atone for what we've done."  
As he finished, Sky then spoke.  
"We don't know about Cardin, and Russell, disagrees, but for the sake of our team, we wish to atone, so please, give us the chance to redeem ourselves, not just in your eyes, but in the eye of our fellow students, if not the entirety of the first years."  
When he finished, the two teams looked at each other. Doubt filled their minds, but as they looked at the two, they realized that the two had flames in their eyes, the flames of wanting to show that they were committed to their cause. Pyrrha then spoke to the two.  
"Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, do you two truly wish to atone? To become stronger? To become the hunters you wish to be?"  
After she finished, Sky then told her  
"We know this won't be done overnight, but if we can atone, we'll do everything in our power to do what is right, even if the school doesn't forgive us immediately, or months to come."  
At this, Pyrrha smiled, and said to them  
"Well you two, it's going to take time, but stick with us, and you will get stronger."  
She gave the two a smile before they said to her  
"At your service, team RWBY and JNPR."  
The two kneeled down, left hand on their knee, and right hand on the ground, their faces with a look that the knights of the Templars, Teutonic order, and hospitallers would have been proud of, and raised themselves up, while the two teams began to smile.  
"If we can't atone, then we'll never be able to prove ourselves."  
"We will push our limits to beyond what they are, and become the hunters we should be."  
As they finished their sentences, the pilot spoke over the intercom and told them  
"Now arriving at beacon academy, home of future hunters and huntress."


	2. Chapter 1: First March

Hey guys, decided to upload a new chapter. I'll be honest, I've already got five more chapters written, but I'll put them on when this story gets more views and reviews. From this chapter, you'll learn what I think dove and Sky should have for weapons, as well as what they're called. If you notice my references of the names, you'll see I'm going for the knight theme these guys supposedly have. Again, all constructive criticism is welcome, no disparaging remarks. please do enjoy:)

The ship landed and everyone got off. As team CRDL got off, Cardin with his head down, and Russell looking with concern, Dove and Sky immediately ran to their lockers to get their weapons and head to the training grounds. From Dove's locker, he pulled out a bronze battle axe, with an intricate wing shape axe blade, befitting of his name. As he pulled it out, he said to it.  
"It's time to put the Templar's Tempest to work."  
As he pulled out Templar, Sky pulled out a halberd, and said to himself  
"Well Teutonic Zephyr, Time for us to improve."  
Putting their weapons on their backs, they headed for the training ground, where Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang were waiting. Ruby gazed in amazement at their weapons.  
"Wow! I think this is the first time I've seen your weapons, they're so cool!"  
Dove and Sky smiled at her compliment and thanked her. Being the weapon nerd she was, she got closer to touch Templar and Teutonic, before Dove spoke.  
"Well Ruby, this is Templar'a Tempest, a versatile assault rifle battle axe."  
As he said it, the axe transformed, the lower middle part of the handle where he held produced a trigger and grip for his hand, the top end of the handle extending a barrel, the blade, coming over dove's hand and forming a guard, the bottom half of the handle widening and becoming a stock, and the middle of the blade started to glow, indicating the amount of bullets in the magazine, completing the shift.  
Ruby gazed in awe, and in joy, before squealing.  
Sky got amusement from this and then showed her his weapon, much to her joy.  
"Well Ruby if you like Templar, then let me introduce you to Teutonic Zephyr, my high caliber halberd sniper rifle."  
As he finished, Zephyr changed as well. The top blade split open to reveal a barrel, the front blade folding into the handle, the back blade going down as well, a scope appearing in the middle, the handle shortened to an appropriate height for himself, and finally, a grip and trigger appeared where Sky was holding, and quickly gripped it.  
Ruby screamed in absolute joy, seeing as there was another who used a sniper weapon, before fainting.  
Dove and Sky gave a confused look before asking Yang,  
"Hey is Ruby gonna be ok? We hope she didn't have a mental breakdown."  
Yang just shrugged her shoulders, and told them  
"Don't worry you two, Ruby really likes weapons."  
The two gave a sigh of relief, before Pyrrha began to speak.  
"Well you two, since your here, I decided that we should start with hand to hand combat, then on to weapon training. Once we're done, we'll shift to semblance and aura training."  
The two nodded in agreement, before Sky asked her and Yang a quick question.  
"Before we start, should we wake Ruby up, or just let her rest?"  
Sky thought that Ruby fainting from seeing Teutonic and Templar was utterly hilarious, but was worried whether she would wake up.  
Yang told him however to not worry.  
"Don't worry, she'll wake up in a few minutes, besides we'll wake her up when we do weapon training. Now we're going to start hand to hand combat."


	3. A heads up

Just to tell you guys, I'm going to list the things I'm going try to do for my story, and the don'ts

do:

Establish some backstory for the team And explain their dislike of faunas.

what their semblances are. Feel free to give me ideas for Cardin's, and Russell's, Ive already got ideas for dove and lark.

maybe a little romance for the team, you can submit OC ideas. You guys vote yes or no for the romance. If yes, Maybe I'll have Velvet fall for one, but not Cardin, you guys vote on who gets her.

have Nora break someone's legs, because that would be hilarious. not the team though. Probably some white fang mook.

try to follow the story established to the best of my ability, following the stray and black and white, but with the alterations.

make a Vytal festival arc, with both the cultural part and the tournament arc.

don't:

Give me ideas for Russell's weapons and badkstory, I've already got that covered, and will explain in a chapter.

give backstories for Dove and Lark, already got those as well.

try to make them invincible, they still have their flaws. If you notice anything in my writing, let me know and I'll try to correct.

Note: the romances, I don't know, it may be in the dos. But I honestly don't know. Also, for you guys that read the story, thank you. As I've said, this is my first fic, and I'm nervous on how others will view it, but I hope you all like it, and that for the ideas, they would be truly appreciated.

sincerely,

CTooth18


	4. Chapter 2: Dove's Wing

Hey guys! I decided to say screw it, and upload this chapter. Here, we'll learn a bit about what I think of Dove, why he looks serious, and see how he fares against Yang. Review and CC always appreciated.

Yang gave quite a grin, Sky grimaced slightly, knowing that Yang was quite a brawler, and that he was probably about to receive the biggest ass kicking that he ever received from her, while Dove just kept a serious face. The group decided that it would be Dove against Yang, and Sky against Pyrrha, with Sky sighing in relief when they weren't looking.

Yang and Dove stepped onto the middle of the mat. Yang gave a cocky grin, while Dove kept a serious face and opened his eyes. Yang was surprised by his copper eyes, but ignored that and focused on him. Pyrrha, as referee, explained the rules, and after explanations, told them to begin. The two began circling each other, with yang cracking her neck as dove kept his eye on her. She suddenly threw a left jab, followed by a right hook. Dove blocked the jab and dodged the hook, throwing his own jab, followed by a roundhouse kick. She dodged the two strikes, but Dove surprised her by following up with a spinning back kick. It nailed her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Surprised, but unfazed, she started throwing a volley of blows, but Dove dodged them all, and with a left, he got her in the chest, grabbed her wrist, elbowed her, followed by wrapping his right arm around her waist, and throwing her on the ground with a hip throw. Dove held onto her arm, but kept it up, before putting a foot on her shoulder.  
"That was good Yang, kept me on my toes, but in a real combat situation, I would have broken your arm, probably do much more, before the kill."  
He let go, and helped her up. She gave a smile, surprised that Dove, a guy that ran when Cardin was down, was able to beat her in hand to hand.  
"Dove, where did you learn moves like that?"  
With that question, everyone in the room, save the unconscious Ruby, was now staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head before he spoke.  
"My father was in the Vale marine corps before he died, he taught me marine hand to hand combat whenever he came home."  
Talking about his father, Clairvaux, suddenly left Dove with a bit of a sad look on his face, remembering the good times he had with him, the drills he had, as well as the day he told him he was proud when he forged Bronze Templar. Tears started to show on his face, and the group realized that his dad was a sensitive topic. Yang then spoke.  
"Dove, sorry for making you bring up your dad, we didn't realize he was a sensitive topic."  
"It's alright guys, you didn't know."  
"How exactly did he die?"  
Dove took a deep breath before he told them.  
"My father was killed while on a mission to secure a White Fang base. The squad was compromised, and he got killed."  
He took another deep sigh before continuing.  
"The men that survived came to my house during my second year at signal, and told mom and me the news. While we were sad, with mom bawling her eyes out, they did tell us that he sacrificed himself to make sure the mission was complete, and that thanks to him, a primary compound where the Fang were holed up was secured. Lots of dust that was stolen was returned. I guess you could say that the reason I made fun of faunas, was because of the fang killing my dad. Something like that shaped me a little.  
After he finished, his tears flowed much more. Pyrrha gave him a tissue, now understanding why he bullied faunas with team CRDL, before the training. After wiping his tears away, he spoke again.  
"Ever since I graduated from signal, I've been a bully to others, faunas especially. What I've been doing dishonored my fathers good name, his memory, and The values he taught me. That's why I want to atone. It's the only way I can live up to my fathers name now, and make up,for what I've done."


	5. Chapter 3: Lark's talon

Here's a chance to learn about Lark. Also, in future chapters, I'm thinking of making him a bit humorous, make him a bit deadpool like in terms personality and humor, minus constantly hitting on girls, getting slapped in rejection, breaking the fourth wall, his usual antics, and the voices in his head. Also, could someone tell me how to make that separation line that we tend to see in stories here, usually before the start, middle, and end of a chapter? I would be appreciative, and as usual, thanks for reviews and CC

After Dove finished his story, and going against Yang for four more rounds, they finished, with Dove finishing four wins, one loss. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Yang were impressed by the junior marine, before Pyrrha told Sky that it was their turn for sparring. Sky took a deep breath before releasing the tension in it, then stepped on to the mat with Pyrrha. Jaune, as ref, explained the same rules from Dove and Yang's match, before he yelled "Begin!

The two circled each other, just as Yang and Dove had, when Sky threw the first punch. Pyrrha was able to block it before he started throwing kicks at her. She dodged them before throwing her own blows. As they exchanged their blows, Sky saw an opening and went for it. Getting behind her, he threw his arm under hers, and wrapped his other arm around her neck, and brought her down, before tightening his legs around her, and choking her out. All who witnessed were surprised by Sky, because of how he took her down, and that he knew mixed martial arts. He helped Pyrrha up, got a drink of water, and started to go at it again. After five rounds, Pyrrha won, with three wins, while sky had two wins. Despite the fact he lost, he felt a wave of satisfaction come over him.

"Not bad for guy you've never fought before huh?"  
Pyrrha was breathing hard, but a smile appeared on her face.  
"Sky I'm surprised, I didn't know you knew MMA."  
The others looked to him before he explained.  
"My pops was an MMA fighter, he always brought me to the gym to train me, before I went to combat school. You might know him, his name is Eagle Lark."  
All of them gasped, as they indeed knew that name. Eagle Lark, an MMA middle weight champ, as well as owning several gyms across the kingdom of Vytal. The discovery left everyone in quite a shock. Then Dove spoke.  
"Okay, so we know where you learned to fight, but how did you acquire a dislike for faunas?"  
That question brought Sky back and then he explained.

"When I was training one day at my father's gym, a snake faunas, around my age wanted to fight me. I accepted his challenge, and we fought. It was probably the most difficult fight of my life, before here, as he kept slithering and dodging me. I was able to hit him once, but he beat me. I could take the defeat, but what made me not like him, was that he started to gloat, saying something about how faunas are superior and all. That made me really mad, so while he was gloating, I punched him in the face, and wailed on him until he as seriously bruised. I told him to never come back and he didn't after seeing me get that mad, before saying something about human oppression."  
He took a deep sigh before he continued.  
"I honestly don't hate faunas, but I hate it when people, regardless of species, gloat. In fact, mocking that rabbit girl, Velvet, made me sick to stomach, when we picked on her. I just wanted to apologize to her, but Cardin wouldn't let me, at the time."

He let out a deeper sigh than the one before. Everyone understood why he mocked, but felt remorse for him, since he did say he wished to apologize. Dove got an idea and then spoke.  
"Guys, before we continue to train, do you mind helping us find Velvet? We would truly be grateful if you did."  
The others nodded their heads in agreement, knowing what he wanted to do. just as he told them, Ruby woke up.  
"Ugh, what happened, and where are those weapons?"  
The others laughed at her comment, before Yang talked to her sister.  
"Well Ruby, Dove and Sky told us a bit about themselves, and they want to go find an old victim to apologize to, you want to help?"  
The red reaper girl nodded her head  
"Sure, why not."  
Dove and Sky gave the group a great smile, before sky decided to say something to Ruby.  
"When you help us find her, you can look at Templar and Teutonic all you want."  
Ruby gave another one of her excited squeals before they all laughed again, Sky looking at Dove with a wider smile and said to him.  
"I'll admit, I love it when she does that."


	6. Chapter 4: Apology

Here's the fourth chapter for the story. Velvet's going to get an apology (Yay!), and this will prelude to learning about Russell's past In the next chapter.

The group walked around campus, looking for Velvet Scarlatina, the rabbit eared faunas girl. They searched everywhere they could think of before sky finally said something.

"Guys, why don't we check the cafeteria?"  
The others looked at him before he continued.  
"I figure that since it's evening, and that dinner is being served, she may be there. That, and the fact that I'm starting to get hungry."  
He gave a sheepish shrug before everyone agreed.

They arrived at the cafeteria, with some students looking in confusion as to why those two were with half of team JNPR and RWBY. They eventually spotted Velvet, and went to her. When she saw them approach, she gasped, mostly because of how two of her soon to be former tormentors were approaching her, and that Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha were with them. Thinking she was about to be mocked, she pulled her rabbit ears over her face, in both shame, and embarrassment. But what shocked her however, Was that instead of an ear pulling, she was being petted by Sky, with Dove giving her a sincere smile. Confused, she looked at the four behind them, and gave her reassuring smiles that the two could be trusted. She admitted in her head that the petting was actually nice, but then she began to question the two.

"Why are you p-petting me? I thought you two liked picking on m-me?"  
She gave them a look that had a combination of confusion, and a bit of a pout in her cheek, before Dove spoke.  
"Listen Velvet, we came to apologize for the torment that our team has given you. I know this isn't much, but we are trying to become better people, and apologizing to the people we've tormented is the first step for us, if we are to atone for our actions. Sky and I ask that if your willing to forgive us, we will protect you from anyone who would dare mock you for being a faunas."  
She looked at both Sky and Dove, before looking at the four others there, who gave her an approving nod to show that the two were serious about what they said. She then said to the two.  
"O-okay, but I don't know If I can trust y-you two."  
The two nodded in understanding before Sky spoke.  
"We understand if your slow to trust us, after everything we did, it's understandable. But let our actions speak for us, not our words."

While they were talking, Russell was at another table, in his school uniform, surprised at the words that he just heard.  
"Damn, they really we're serious about that stuff."  
As he said that to himself, he began to have some recollections of his past.


	7. Chapter 5: Thrush's memory

YATAAAA! Here's Russell's past, and why he calls faunas freaks. Also, I've decided on his semblance. (Spoilers!) it will involve wind power, and speed.

As he sat there, Russell began having recollections of his past.

"I was a bit stray sheep, at home, before I found out the truth. But here at beacon, I'm more of one on my team."

He grimaced, but slightly smiled, as he remembered his life at home, with memories flooding him.  
"Russell, where did you put your brother's swords?"  
Ha ha ha!, up your ass old man!"  
The young Russell laughed at his own comment before his father came up and slapped him on the head.  
"Ow! Come on pops, can't take a joke?"  
The young Russell looked at his father, a green haired man in his early forties.  
"Son, quit screwing around. Your brother is going to beacon academy in a few days. So I expect you to show your brother proper respect."  
Russell remembered how his father always seemed to focus on his older brother, Silverthorn. Silver was a silver haired boy, inherited from their late mother, who was a top graduate at signal academy. Russell never hated him, but in fact, respected and loved him dearly. Silver returned the brotherly affection, but was plagued by his father wanting him to push himself, giving him praise for his perfect grades, hardly checking on Russell.

It was always like that in the house after their mother died. Russell always got in trouble with the neighborhood kids, and Silver was always there to save him from bullies. But with him going away, the thirteen year old Russell would have to defend himself.  
While his father didn't pay attention to him though, Russell was surprisingly well behaved at school, where he got good grades, did sports, even discovered that he had a talent for both trumpet and singing. But his father only focused on Silver, never giving him any mind. That made him do anything for his attention, even if he got in trouble with the neighborhood kids.

One day after a nasty argument with dad, an argument involving how Russell always got in trouble, not respecting Silver enough, something of the sort. He couldn't remember the details well, but whatever it was, it made him storm off to the playground.

As he sat on the swing, he didn't notice how a few shadows loomed behind him, before one kicked in the back, the others sneering.  
"Well if it isn't little Russell, wonder what brings him here?"  
Russell looked at who kicked him, grimacing when he saw that it was a black haired lion faunas named Taka Scarclaw. He gave a grim smile before he started talking.  
"You know this playground is faunas only, right Russy boy? No stinking humans allowed."  
Russell hated him, in fact his dislike of faunas stemmed from Taka, and his bullying.  
"This ain't just a playground for freaks, it's public property."  
At the mention being called freak, Taka's friends started to kick him, while Russell started screaming.  
"Don't you ever call me a freak, you weak little worm! We are much stronger than you will ever be!"

As they continued to kick him, a figure appeared behind him and grabbed Taka by the shoulder.  
"What the hell, do you wa-"  
His sentence was cut short when he realized who he was taking to. It was Silverthorn, Russell's older brother.  
"Taka, how many times do we have to do his, quit picking on my little brother, cause one of these days, he'll be saving your skin one of these days."  
At this, Taka and his friends laughed before Silver gave them the death glare from Hell, effectively silencing them.  
"Come on guys, let's go. This little thrush bird ain't worth it."  
As They left, and Silver helped him up, Taka told Russell, this.  
"Your always going to be weak, if you keep relying on your brother forever!"  
He laughed at his comment as he left, while Russell was being cradled by his brother.

"I hate him Silver. I hate him, and all those other faunas freaks."  
Silver looked at him with remorseful eyes, but then told him  
"Don't say words like that little brother, how would you feel, if you picked on an innocent faunas?"  
Russell thought for a moment, and realized that he was right.  
"Okay, so maybe not all of them, just the ones who act mean."  
Silver sighed, before he spoke again.  
"Russell, you need to stop this. I can't do this anymore. You know I'm leaving tomorrow right?"  
At that, Russell realized what he said, and began to cry.  
"Bro I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

He sobbed into his brothers arms, before they got up and started walking home. As they walked, Silver spoke again.  
"I know you and dad have problems, but I want you to know that dad does check your grades, and he really does worry about you."  
Russell gained a shocked look on his face before he spoke.  
"I doubt it he always focuses on you."  
Silver shook his head.  
"Dad does actually check when you're not around or paying attention. When we talk, and your brought up, he tells me that he's never been proud of you for getting good grades and all that. In fact, he was planning on taking you out somewhere to celebrate my departure to beacon, as well as celebrate his other smart boy in the house."

Russell's eyes widened at this, surprised that his father actually cared about him, as well as check on him. At this, tears started to appear again in his eyes, his brother hugged him again, as they arrived home.

He stopped thinking about that, and remembered the words his brother told him the day he left.  
"Russell, show Taka what you're made of, prove him wrong that your not weak, but also, don't forget who you are, don't let hatred consume you, and to always do the best that you can do."  
He chuckled a little, not out of spite, but of regret.  
"Well bro, I'm at Beacon, and I screwed up again."  
"Dove and Sky are right, we need to atone, to get better."  
As he thought this, the two mentioned, as well as team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet saw him.


	8. Chapter 6: Decision

Here's chapter six. I'm sorry if it's short, but I couldn't think of any other way to make it longer. In this Russell makes his decision, and joins Dove and Sky for training. get ready for the chapter after this, cause a certain mace wielder is going to join the nest.

The seven stared at Russell, confused at why he was chuckling. He eventually saw that they were staring at him. Embarrassed, he tried to bolt away from them before Sky grabbed his wrist.

"Russell, where are you going?"

The boy just stared at his teammate, with a bit of confusion on his face.  
"Just heading back to the dorm, why?"  
As he said this, the other six arrived, with Dove standing next to Sky.  
"From where you were sitting, and the fact you tried to run, I take it you heard what we said to Velvet, as well as from your chuckling, you must be laughing at our efforts."  
They all just stared at the Mohawk kid before he spoke.

"No you two, I wasn't chuckling at you. In fact far from that."  
He sighed as Sky let go, and they all sat down to hear his explanation.  
"The reason for my chuckling was because I was remembering some words my brother told me before he let for Beacon. Thinking about those words reminded me of how I got here, how once again, I screwed up, and how I've failed to live up to a promise I made to him."  
The others just looked at him, surprised that he had a brother.

"In fact, I was thinking about our team's situation, and how our actions reminded me of a bully from my past. My brother told me to be better than him, but now, I see I'm no better then him. Just a bully who has hangs out with supposed friends, ganging up on others for enjoyment."

As he finished his statement, the others looked at each other, before Dove spoke to him.  
"Well Russell, in spite of that, you should join Sky and I, this could be a way to improve yourself, not just physically, but psychologically, as well. The first step for you could be apologizing to Velvet and Jaune right now."

He looked at the blonde and brunette, with a contemplative face, before he spoke.  
"Jaune, I'm sorry for the abuse we put you through. Being with Cardin made me forget who I was. And to you Velvet, I'm sorry for calling you a freak when you left the cafeteria that day when he pulled your ears. Being insulted, and assaulted, I honestly know that feeling, and it hurts."  
She nodded her head as he continued.  
"I doubt words will have any meaning for the crap we did, but now, I just want to be who I want to be, not some jackass, but a person, willing to defend others."  
He looked at Pyrrha, Dove and Sky.  
"Guys, may I join you, not just for training, but for atonement?

The three looked at him, then each other before smiling, and Pyrrha spoke  
"Alright Russell, you can join, but you better be committed to this. It's going to be a lot of work, fixing the damage your team has done."  
Russell smiled, given a chance to change. He looked at the group as they smiled, his teammates in particular, with Velvet giving a cautionary smile.  
"Silver, if you were here right now, you would be proud right now."


	9. Chapter 7: A Cardinal Joins the Nest

Here's a new chapter. Cardin joins the nest, making the whole team now fighting for what's right, and no longer what they were. Also, for this fic, I'm renaming Almace into Lionheart's Pride, as I find the name stupid, and in keeping with the knight references for the story, it's named after Richard I, or the Lionheart, from the third crusades. I may reference the Saladin later, but for now, enjoy.

Four weeks went by as the three CRDL members trained. Everyone on team JNPR and RWBY helped, although Blake, Nora, and Weiss were especially hard on them. But the three endured. During the time, the school began to hear how team CRDL, or the three of them, were reforming. At first, most students, a few teachers, even Goodwitch, were skeptical, as they thought that they would go back to their old ways, but with them performing much better in class, as well as showing more civility and courtesy, people began to believe. Also during this time, all of team RWBY and JNPR got to know them. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Ren learned that

Dove was the son of a deceased marine named Clairvaux, how he beat Yang in hand to hand combat, learned what his weapon was, and what his semblance was. He envelops himself in his aura, which in turn gives him fire armor, which he called Flaming Crusader. Has semblance could boost his overall combat prowess, create bursts of fire, as well as create a fire shield around him.

Sky Trained in MMA for close quarters, as well as being the son of a famous fighter, his weapon, how he nearly beat Pyrrha, and his semblance, called Electric Charge, which allows him to manipulate electricity, as well as electrifying his shots when using his sniper rifle.

Russell had a brother and hunter, named SilverThrush, how despite his punkish looking appearance, he was good in school, got introduced to his weapons, a pair of short sword/shotguns called Hospitaller Highwind and Lazarus Light, and revealed his semblance, called Wind Break, which allows him to manipulate wind for added, offense, speed, and flying.

Cardin noticed that they were training with them. While he kept it to himself, he was curious as to how their teams rivals decided to train with them. He also noticed that when they were in their room, they spent their time either studying, reading, or in Dove and sky's case, surprisingly, listening to foreign music. Usually he would of interrupted, but now a days, while he did focus in class and studied, he was usually thinking about Forever Fall, and everything that happened.

One day when they were dressed and heading to the training room, Cardin spoke to them.  
"Guys, where are you going?"  
They looked at him before Russell spoke.  
"We're going to the training grounds. Why ya asking Cardin?"  
They looked at him with some curiosity, before he spoke.  
"It's nothing just wondering. You guys go, I've got some stuff to think about."

The three looked at him before saying goodbye and closing the door. Cardin lay himself on his bed, thinking back to Forever fall, and how his team left him, how Jaune saved him, and how they were becoming stronger and more courageous.

"One month gone by, and they aren't the same after forever fall. Hard to believe those guys have gone from being cowardly suck ups to the warriors they are now. Must have been training after what happened. Must be guilt or something for leaving me."  
He stared at the ceiling for a bit before remembering what Jaune said to him after saving him.

"Don't you ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again. Got it?"  
"Huh, team..."

He got out of his bed, donned his armor, picked up Lionheart's Pride, and left to join his team for training.  
When he got to the training area, Russell and Sky were already fighting, with Dove being referee. They were in the middle of clashing before they saw Cardin approaching.

"Cardin, what are you doing here?"  
He looked at his team and spoke.  
"Guys, I've been thinking a lot. About Forever Fall, about what you guys were doing. Honestly, I want to join you guys. Seeing you guys train like this, it makes me think that if your team leader didn't join, what good am I?"  
They looked at him, and nodded to each other, before giving some grins. Dove then spoke.

"Alright Cardin, you can join us. Just step in the ring, and one of us will fight you."  
He stepped in, paladin's Fist in hand, and dove stepped into the ring. Russell and Sky had resumed their spar, and Dove pulled out his axe.

Cardin gave a battle cry and charged him, but Dove doges the strike, and smacked The mace out of his hand with the blunt end of his axe, and smacked Cardin, sending him back. He picked up his mace and gave him a hand up, and then the mace. They continued, but Dove kept beating Cardin.

The other two had finished up, and Russell fought him, but the result was the same. Eventually, Sky did the same, and beat Cardin as well. He looked down, his head in shame before he felt three hands on his shoulder. His team was giving him reassuring smiles, and Russell spoke.

"Cardin, you're good, but train with us, and you'll be better."  
Giving his teammates a confident smile, Cardin nodded his head.  
"Guys, we're a team. Whatever we do, we do together, no longer as we were in the past, but the new team that we will forge."  
They all smiled confidently, nodding their heads as their leader joined them, and gave fist bumps, ready to forge the team that they always were going to be.


	10. A note for the curious

If your curious about the weapons names, for those that don't know what the references are, look up the following:

king Richard I of England- Cardin

Knights Templar- Dove

Teutonic Knights- Sky

Order of saint Lazarus- Russell

knights Hospitaller- Russell

You'll see where I'm going.

also, the next two or three chapters will be their semblances. I hope you get excited to see what they are.


	11. Chapter 8: Bronze Fire

Here's chapter 8! This and the next two chapters will introduce all of team CRDL's semblances. Hope you like what you read. Disclaimer: already said in chapter one, but RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and rooster teeth, and I own nothing of it.

During week three of training, Dove told the others he wished to train alone for a bit. The group, except Russell and Sky, were confused as to why. He told them that he just wanted some solo training for a bit, and that he'll be back soon. He left, but they had their suspicions. Weiss was the first to question the two boys.

"Russell, Sky, is something wrong with Dove? He looks liked he had something to hide."  
The two shrugged, and then responded.  
"Honestly Weiss, I don't know. Dove has always been like that, he'll train with others, but there are times when he wants to be alone."

They knew the reason, but didn't want to spill it just yet. It has been like this since they formed CRDL, he would leave during certain times of the day, and come back sometime later, looking much more stern, but happier. They tried to persuade them not to look into it, but the group wouldn't hear any objections. Weiss continued with her sentence.

"Well I think we should check on him. It's obvious he's hiding something, maybe some skill we haven't seen, or a powerful combat technique he's keeping for the tournament."

They all nodded their heads and began to go in Dove's direction, with the three behind them hanging their heads, getting ready for something. Russell then said to Sky.  
"Dove is going to murder us when this is over."  
Sky nodded.  
"This won't end well."

When they arrived they were surprised when they were in the emerald forest. They stopped before a clearing, and what they saw shocked the. There was dove, Templar in hand, surrounded by tons of beowolves and ursa. They were about to intervene before the two held them back.  
"Don't help him, just watch."  
"But he's going to get killed!"  
"Trust us, when he's focused, and has his weapon, he's stronger then what you saw at at forever fall."

They reluctantly nodded before they saw a sight that shocked them.  
Five beowolves lunged at him, but before they struck him, he jumped, raised his arms above his head, before throwing them back, and his aura exploded, and manifested. His aura surrounded him in bronze flames and attached itself to his armor. He opened his copper eyes, and they glowed. He slammed his axe into the ground, and it exploded, burning the five wolves, before he landed, and picked it up.

The creatures of Grimm, unfazed, all began to charge. He switched to assault form, and started to open fire. He killed several before they were able to close the distance, but he managed to get out of the way of a strike, and killed a Beowolf, before taking it back and decapitating another ursa. As he continued, and the group continued to gaze, Sky broke them from their trance and began an explanation.

"What you guys are seeing is Dove's semblance. He calls it Crusader fire. His aura surrounds him in bronze fire, that becomes a part of his armor. What it does is that intensify his overall prowess, surround him in a flaming shield, as well as giving him a fiery aura, much like Yang when her hair gets ruined or when she gets angry."

He slightly shuddered, remembering when some poor sap during Goodwitch's class Accidentally slice Yang's hair, and got pummeled, being hospitalized for several days.

"Basically, he's a walking hellfire, waiting to burn anything that gets in his way."  
They looked surprised because they didn't remember him doing anything like this. Yang interjected.  
"If Dove was this powerful, now I wonder how powerful your team really is? And how come you guys didn't show this kind of power in Forever Fall?"  
They all looked at the two, with both having sheepish faces, before Russell explained.

"Honestly, we didn't expect to encounter any Grimm there during the trip, so we kinda left our weapons behind at school. Also, with Cardin blackmailing Jaune, at the time, we thought we could put less effort and consolidate our power."  
This explanation earned them a punch from Yang.  
They glared at them before Jaune spoke.

"Guys listen, if you want us to put any trust in you, you need to tell us what your truly capable of. No more hiding secrets."  
The look Jaune gave them was one of concern, and confusion. The two looked at each other, and both nodded before Sky spoke.

"Okay, we'll show you guys what we're truly capable of, and we promise, no more secrets in the dark, but right now, lets see Dove finish up."

As he finished, they looked back and saw the results. Burning corpses, burning limbs, and Grimm that were burnt out into husks or ash. There were only three beowolves left, and Dove sheathed his weapon and began to approach them. The first one charged him, but his aura just lit it on fire, and it burned. The second one tried to get behind him, but he backhanded it and flames spread on it. The last one he ran at, and gave an uppercut that sent it flying, and burnt out in the Sky.  
He smirked as the wolf burnt out in the Sky, before turning down his flames, blowing the last one on his shoulder. As he turned around, ready to leave the clearing, he noticed Russell, Sky, and teams RWBY and JNPR. Russell and Sky had worried looks and were shaking a little bit, looking at him.  
"Oh crap, looks like were busted..."

And ends chapter 1 of the semblances arc. Dove's a walking flame waiting to go off. Let's hope Sky and Russell aren't that destructive. constructive criticism is always welcome for improvement.


	12. Hiatus

Okay guys, I'm going on hiatus for cardinals new wing. I've had other ideas and am collaborating with sleep arypsure on them. I'll publish new chapters when I can. But for now, the cardinal must land for now. 


End file.
